staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Czerwca 2015
TVP 1 05:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 10/15 - Krzyk ciszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Ekspres Miłosierdzia - odc. 13 - Narkomani; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 110; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Las bliżej nas - odc. 67 Turystyka w Bieszczadach; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:55 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 166; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Gala Teraz Polska; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:10 Innowacje dla Ciebie - /1/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Chichot losu - odc. 2/13 - Tercet egzotyczny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka - txt. str. 777 42'; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Opowieści z tysiąca i jednej nocy - Aladyn i Szeherezada - odc. 1 (Le mille e una notte - Aladino e Sherazade, 1 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Podróż życia - /11/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Opole 2015 na bis; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Natura w Jedynce - David Attenborough i osobliwości świata przyrody cz. 14. Dziwni rodzice (David Attenborough's Natural Curiosities) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:David Attenborough; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Północ - Południe I - odc. 5/12 (North and South I, ep. 5/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Downton Abbey - odc. 4/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 1/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 1 serata) 52'; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); reż.:Carmine Elia; wyk.:Miriam Leone, Lino Guanciale, Jaime Olias, Andrea Bosca, Lante della Rovere, Luciano Virgilio; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Goldeneye (Goldeneye) - txt. str. 777 124'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Sean Bean, Izabella Scorupco, Pierce Brosnan, Famke Jannsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kill Bill (Kill Bill: Vol. 1) 106'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Quentin Tarantino; wyk.:Uma Thurman, David Carradine, Lucy Liu, Daryl Hannah; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Zemsta - odc. 1 (Revenge, ep. 1) 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Phillip Noyce; wyk.:Emily VanCamp, Madeleine Stowe, Connor Paolo, Henry Czerny, Gabriel Mann, Christa B. Allen, Nick Wechsler, Ashley Madekwe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Zemsta - odc. 2 (Revenge, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Downton Abbey - odc. 4/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Do białego rana - odc. 3 (Up All Night, ep. 3, Working Late and Working It); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Do białego rana - odc. 4 (Up All Night, ep. 4, New Car); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 12/ 26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 12 / 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ziemia, planeta roślin - Trawy - 3/3 (How to grow a planet - ep. 3/3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1130 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - txt. str. 777 83'; serial TVP; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt. str. 777 50'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Leonard Pietraszak, Stanisław Niwiński, Ryszard Pietruski, Maciej Rayzacher, Janusz Zakrzeński, Edmund Fetting; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Misja natura - Zatoka Pucka i Półwysep Helski 2/12; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2125; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 "Razem mimo wszystko" Koncert Fundacji Anny Dymnej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Śmiech na sali; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Alvin i wiewiórki 2 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Betty Thomas; wyk.:Zachary Levi, david Cross, Jason Lee, Wendie Malick, Anjelah Johnson; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 101; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 101; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Krzyk 3 (Scream 3) 112'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Wes Craven; wyk.:Neve Cambell, David Arquette, Courteney Cox; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:25 HEY (Made in Polska); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Szybko i wściekle (Fast & Furious) 102'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Justin Lin; wyk.:Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Sung Kang, John Ortiz, Laz Alonso, Gal Gadot, John Ortiz, Ron Yuan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Mariolka prawdę Ci powie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gdańsk 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - - 20.06 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 70; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Ocalony świat - odc. 11 Na mokradłach życie kwitnie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Stacyjka - odc. 6/13 - Ludzie telewizji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Rączka gotuje - Marina Gliwice; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 250 LAT ŚWINIOUJŚCIA; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Wakacje z Madonną 81'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; wyk.:Marta Klubowicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Marta Stebnicka, Maria Stokowska, Ewa Leśniak, Ryszard Sobolewski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, Lidia Bienias; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Reportaż 250 LAT ŚWINIOUJŚCIA; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Reportaż 250 LAT ŚWINIOUJŚCIA; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Wszystko może się przytrafić; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcel Łoziński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - odc. 373; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Zapiski Łazęgi - Międzyzdroje 2010 rozmarzenie popołudnia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 1200 Muzeów odc. 13 - motoryzacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Forum Panoramy 17:45 Telesprzedaż 18:00 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Akwarium Gdyńskie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Pomorska Kronika Biznesu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Konfesjonał - Czy moje nieszczęście to kara boska?; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kadry sprzed lat - Tajne nieznane zapomniane - Inka; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 Kwiaty i ogrody - W czerwonym kolorze; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Zmierzch rzemiosł?...; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Naturalnie tak - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 20.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 20.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 90 Babka z grila, kapusta nadziewana kiełbaską; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Panorama Sport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sam na Sam z Trusem; rozmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Akwarium Gdyńskie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 86 - Max Cegielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 34; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kobiety Johna F. Kennedy'ego (JFK's Women: The Scandals Revealed); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2013); reż.:Harvey Lilley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Legendy regionalne - Polowanie na czarownice odc. 2; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 82; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Pogoda - 20.06 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 20.06 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Wakacje z Madonną 81'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; wyk.:Marta Klubowicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Marta Stebnicka, Maria Stokowska, Ewa Leśniak, Ryszard Sobolewski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, Lidia Bienias; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Lato nad Biebrzą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 90 Babka z grila, kapusta nadziewana kiełbaską; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 86 - Max Cegielski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Nie inaczej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Europa z bliska - odc. 25 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 34; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 60; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 13 - motoryzacja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Disco gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.55 Jeźdźcy smoków 8.30 Scooby - Doo: Strachy i patałachy - komedia przygodowa, USA, 2009 10.05 Ewa gotuje 10.40 Zemsta futrzaków - komedia familijna, USA, 2010 12.20 Pod słońcem Toskanii - film obyczajowy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.45 Trudne sprawy 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Nasz nowy dom 18.40 Mistrz Zakupów 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 Strzał w 10 - Urodziny Kabaretu Młodych Panów Polska, 2014 22.45 Obcy 3 - horror sci - fi , USA, 1992 1.20 Łowcy wilkołaków - horror, USA, Kanada 3.00 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 5.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Usterka 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN 11.00 Na Wspólnej Omnibus - serial 12.45 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 13.45 Żony Hollywood 14.50 Project Runway 16.00 Mali giganci 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Sześć dni, siedem nocy - komedia, USA 1998 22.05 Sex Story - komedia, USA 2011 0.20 Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady - film przygodowy, USA 1984 2.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 3.05 Sekrety Magii TV Polonia 06:35 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 1 "Groźny kaszel" 23'; serial fabularyzowany TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kasior, Leszek Korusiewicz; wyk.:Wojciech Kuliński, Dariusz Wieteska, Konrad Darocha, Monika Mazur; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 2 "Pszczoła a ustawa o ratownictwie medycznym" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 3 "Fachowiec" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 4 "Oddajcie mi dziecko" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 5 "Mały książę" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polonia w Komie - (751) Maroko - Janosik; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Mobilność szansą na sukces; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 09:10 Kulturanek - Autotematyzm (s. III, odc. 1); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 28; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 12 - Gryzonie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /24/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kanclerz - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 O mięsie wieprzowym i na temat - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /109/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 109 (seria IX odc. 1) - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777 AD 42'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Artur Żmijewski, Piotr Polk, Michał Piela, Artur Pontek, Kinga Preis, Łukasz Lewandowski, Paulina Chapko, Tamara Arciuch, Rafał Cieszyński, Aleksandra Hamkało; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 KucinAlina - (37) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2015); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 584 Bez odwrotu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Jaster - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Walczak, Marek Tomasz Pawłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (250); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (270); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /109/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 BRACIA akustycznie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13* - Szwadron - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (104); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dama Kameliowa - txt. str. 777 103'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka /109/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1120 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 11/13* - Szwadron; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (104); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia